


Coup de Foudre

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, French, M/M, Sherlock Speaks French, Skiing, Teenlock, Unilock, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приехав на отдых в Швейцарские Альпы, Джон никак не ожидал встретить, а тем более влюбиться в одного из постояльцев отеля — молодого француза, которого он прозвал «Синим Шарфом». Так сможет ли Джон, вооружившись Google-переводчиком, преодолеть языковой барьер и устроить себе незабываемое Рождество?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coup de Foudre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778176) by [prettysailorsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysailorsoldier/pseuds/prettysailorsoldier). 



> Название фика переводится с французского, как "любовь с первого взгляда".
> 
> Фик также можно прочитать здесь: [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3945882)

Джон помчался к своему креслу, едва не расплескав по дороге горячий чай, плюхнулся на самый край и стал искать глазами кого-то в толпе за окном. К счастью, знакомых лиц он не увидел, поэтому тут же расслабился и, отпив чай, откинулся на спинку кресла, наблюдая за проходящими мимо людьми.

В домике было шумно, лыжники и сноубордисты расселись по уютным кожаным креслам у каминов. Изящная каменная кладка на стенах вела к потолку из полированного дерева. Изначально идея выбраться куда-нибудь принадлежала Мэри — она предложила поехать на дачу к Адлерам, и дальше все закрутилось, как снежный ком. В итоге Мэри, Ирэн, Молли, Майк и сам Джон улетели на самолете в Церматт, как только закончился их последний экзамен. Вот уже три дня они, смеясь, носились по сугробам, и Джону казалось, что это будет лучшая неделя в его жизни. Если, конечно, он придумает, как быть с Синим Шарфом.

Джон наклонился, окинул толпу на улице внимательным взглядом, затем перевел его на людей в домике и снова уставился в окно, лишь бы ничего не упустить.

Внезапно кто-то врезался в его кресло, заставив Джона подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Подняв голову, он увидел довольное лицо склонившейся над ним Ирэн Адлер.

— Доброе утро, Кэп! — воскликнула она. Джон скорчил рожицу и вновь принялся за чай. — Что, похмелье? — сочувственно спросила Ирэн, опускаясь в кресло напротив него, а Джон покачал головой.

— Нет. Просто плохо спал, — ответил он, сжимая в руках горячую чашку.

Ирэн ухмыльнулась и легко ткнула его в бедро носком лыжного ботинка.

— Грязные мыслишки не дают покоя нашему очаровательному капитану? — протянула она, и Джон деланно улыбнулся, не сумев, однако, скрыть румянца на щеках.

— Нет, — проворчал он, — просто не мог заснуть.

— М-х-м, — скептически хмыкнула Ирэн и подвигала бровями, не обращая внимания на сердитый взгляд Джона. Отпив кофе, Ирэн стерла большим пальцем след от помады на кружке. — Прошла почти половина поездки, — она скинула лыжные ботинки и залезла с ногами в кресло. — Канун Рождества уже послезавтра. Если он уедет домой на Рождество…

— Не уедет, — перебил Джон и, осознав свою ошибку, поморщился, но Ирэн уже впилась в него своими хитрыми глазами. — Я… Я слышал, как они говорили про Рождество за ужином, — объяснил он, не поднимая взгляда с кружки. — Ну, я так думаю. По крайней мере я слышал слова «Рождество» и «ужин».

— Ты имел в виду «Noël» и «dîner»? — с улыбкой поддразнила Ирэн. Джон выпрямился и поставил локти на колени.

— Да, кстати, — резко начал он, с глухим стуком поставив кружку на стол, — почему ты мне не помогаешь? Ты же знаешь французский.

— Есть две причины, — Ирэн подняла два пальца и устроилась поудобней. — Первая: смотреть на твои мучения невероятно смешно, — Джон сощурил глаза, и Ирэн хихикнула, — и вторая: что мне, собственно, делать? Написать тебе речь? Стоять рядом и переводить твой неуклюжий флирт? 

— Нормально я флиртую, — возразил Джон, ведь в этом он был уверен на сто процентов. — Просто могу делать это только… на английском, — тихо добавил он, и Ирэн засмеялась.

Синий Шарф прибыл парой часов позже них и был прозван так за соответствующий аксессуар вокруг своей бледной шеи. Они только что закончили разбирать вещи на даче Ирэн и пришли в дом-кафе, чтобы перекусить, как вдруг зашел _он_ , быстро тараторя на французском с людьми, которые, как позже узнал Джон, были его семьей.

За свою жизнь Джон влюблялся несколько раз, может, даже любил раз или два, но если бы его спросили три дня назад, верил ли он в любовь с первого взгляда, Джон бы ответил отрицательно. Однако сейчас он бы замялся, замолчал и закусил бы губу, потому что не знал, как еще описать чувство, что пригвоздило его к месту, стоило Джону увидеть этого парня. Лишь спустя несколько секунд Джону удалось сдвинуть с места ноги — он был очарован, а быстрый стук сердца отдавался в идущей кругом голове. _Он_ был таким… таким… Джон даже не мог его описать, настолько он был красив со своими яркими серо-голубыми глазами, темными кудрями, обрамлявшими бледное лицо, и ногами от ушей.

Тогда он был одет в обычные черные джинсы и серебристую куртку, а вокруг шеи был обмотан синий шарф. Парень, насупившись, смотрел в затылок высокому мужчине впереди него, который, как оказалось, был его братом. Парень осмотрелся, увидел столик с бесплатным кофе, мимо которого Джон только что прошел, и подбежал за кружкой, поглядывая через плечо, не ушла ли его семья. Джону стоило тогда сказать, что кофе слишком крепкий, или пожаловаться, что вместо сливок им подсунули порошок со вкусом молока — завести разговор, как он это обычно делал, но во рту почему-то пересохло, и Джон прошел дальше, очнувшись от ступора только к вечеру.

С тех пор Джон постоянно его преследовал: сначала ошивался в кафе, чтобы узнать его распорядок дня, потом начал кататься там же, где его семья, и смотрел, как Синий Шарф ловко огибает сугробы, как его серебристая куртка выделяется на белом снегу. В конце концов, его друзья это заметили и, надо отдать им должное, стали помогать — писали Джону смс, если замечали где-нибудь этого парня. Джон сразу все бросал, бегом бежал в кафе и, прикрываясь книжкой, смотрел, как Синий Шарф играл в шахматы со своей мамой или беседовал с отцом. Парень любил горячий шоколад с взбитыми сливками и корицей, но как только его отец предложил ему маленькие кусочки зефира, он недовольно (и весьма мило) надул губы и отодвинул кружку, бормоча что-то презрительное. «Что-то» — в этом и была проблема: Джон не понимал ни слова.

За все то время, что Джон прятался по углам, он ни разу не услышал ни одного английского слова от Синего Шарфа и его семьи. Джон изучал французский в школе, но это было так давно, что он успел все забыть. Они говорили по-французски и с официантами, и с консьержами, и с другими постояльцами, и даже по телефону. Джон понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Он умел очаровывать, он _знал_ это, но как передать это очарование через неловкие жесты и плохо переведенные фразы с телефонного словарика? Нельзя сказать, что Джон был доволен сложившейся ситуацией.

— Ты же не можешь вечно за ним таскаться, — сказала Ирэн, скрестив ноги. — В конце концов, он заметит, и мне не очень хочется вытаскивать тебя из обезьянника, когда тебя посадят за преследование.

Джон покачал головой, возвел глаза к потолку и вздохнул.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пробормотал он, а Ирэн недоверчиво склонила голову набок. — Я говорю по-французски чуть-чуть, — добавил Джон, а Ирэн поперхнулась кофе и закашлялась, не в силах сдержать смех.

— Серьезно?! Джон, все, что ты можешь сказать, это как тебя зовут, да заказать бутерброд с ветчиной!

— Лучше, чем ничего, — заметил Джон и обиженно взглянул на Ирэн, которая заливалась смехом.

— Господи, — она вытерла слезу, — меня не забудь позвать. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь приглашать его на пикник.

Джон злобно на нее посмотрел, но Ирэн лишь самодовольно улыбнулась. 

— Я с ним поговорю, — сказал Джон, уставившись в окно. — Просто нужен… подходящий момент.

— А сейчас не хочешь? — невинно поинтересовалась Ирэн, и Джон вопросительно на нее посмотрел. Та улыбнулась и кивнула в сторону окна. Проследив за ее взглядом, Джон пулей вскочил с кресла и чуть не пролил на себя чай.

Быстро схватив куртку со спинки кресла, Джон надел ее, едва не прищемив молнией подбородок. Ирэн продолжала хихикать.

— Bonne chance! — помахала она рукой. Джон схватил свой сноуборд и выбежал из кафе, чуть не уронив перчатки, когда доставал их из кармана. Махнув Ирэн на прощание, Джон завернул за угол, извинившись перед женщиной, которую едва не сбил с ног.

Громко протопав лыжными ботинками по каменным ступенькам, Джон начал торопливо продвигаться через толпу к горнолыжному подъемнику, в очереди к которому виднелась растрепанная черная макушка Синего Шарфа.

Сегодня он надел серые меховые наушники — видимо, хотел, чтобы у Джона сердце остановилось — и все ту же серебристую куртку с синим шарфом, черные лыжные штаны и белые ботинки. Его лыжи были черные с белым геометрическим рисунком и до того отполированные, что в них можно было смотреться как в зеркало.

Джон надел вязаную шапку, как можно незаметнее подошел к парню и встал в очередь позади него, вставив один ботинок в сноуборд.

Рядом с Синим Шарфом была его мама — она говорила на пониженных тонах и как всегда по-французски, а парень лишь время от времени кивал, окидывая взглядом горы. Когда мать легко шлепнула его по руке, привлекая внимание, он что-то коротко ответил, а Джон чуть не упал, услышав вблизи его низкий голос.

Громко сглотнув, Джон выпрямился и натянул воротник куртки поверх подбородка, чтобы закрыть лицо. Очередь двигалась медленно. Немного погодя мама Синего Шарфа обернулась, встретилась взглядом с Джоном и вежливо улыбнулась. Тот неловко улыбнулся в ответ и опустил голову; стянув варежку, Джон порылся в карманах в поисках грелок для рук, которые он припас на случай, если замерзнет. Между тем, беседа Синего Шарфа и его мамы оживилась — они теперь о чем-то усердно перешептывались, а когда Джон поднял голову, мама успела отъехать на лыжах в сторону. Синий Шарф что-то крикнул ей и, не получив ответа, сердито посмотрел ей в спину.

Фыркнув, Синий Шарф мотнул головой и продвинулся вперед в очереди; Джон, следуя за ним по пятам, засунул грелки в варежки и надел их обратно.

Немного погодя они уже стояли в первом ряду, и Джон подвинул свой сноуборд — черный с мазками темно-синего и желтого, купленный на распродаже — прямо к лыжам парня.

— Следующая двойка! — прокричал смотритель. Синий Шарф тут же подъехал к сиденью, а Джон замешкался.

— Что? — проворчал он, но грозного вида смотритель нетерпеливо закатил глаза и махнул рукой.

— Давай двигайся, — мужчина указал на красную линию на снегу. — Сегодня не сажаем в одиночку, слишком ветрено.

— Но… — Джон не знал, как закончить предложение, ведь как можно объяснить недовольному смотрителю, что парень перед ним умопомрачительно красив, да еще и француз, и если Джон сядет рядом с ним, то наверняка взорвется. Делать было нечего, поэтому Джон подвинулся вперед и сел рядом с Синим Шарфом.

Всю правую сторону тела Джона начало покалывать, несмотря на то, что сидел он от парня на порядочном расстоянии — их разделяли целые сантиметры. Однако Джону казалось, что парень был _везде_ : его близость ощущалась физически и будто забралась Джону под кожу. Он старался дышать спокойно и, когда они начали подниматься, стал смотреть на горы, но легкие почему-то отказывались работать, воздух был слишком холодным и содержал мало кислорода, и глубокие вдохи не приносили Джону должного облегчения. Поэтому то, что произошло дальше, Джон решил свалить на непогоду. Немного повернув голову, Джон краем глаз посмотрел на парня, и, _черт побери_ , вблизи он был еще красивей. Джону тут же захотелось подобраться еще ближе.

Парень, немного наклонившись вперед, выставил перед собой лыжи, словно изучая их. Джон, проследив за его взглядом, убедился, что в них и правда можно увидеть собственное отражение. Однако вместо своего лица, он наткнулся взглядом на серые глаза парня, которые внимательно на него смотрели.

Джон удивленно моргнул, а когда повернул к нему голову, парень отвернулся, опустил лыжи и, прижавшись к своей стороне сиденья, стал смотреть на землю. Джон несколько секунд зачарованно смотрел на его взъерошенные кудри, но внезапно их настиг сильный порыв ветра, и лифт закачался, противно скрипя. Джон вцепился в край сиденья.

— Вот черт, — слабо усмехнулся он и посмотрел на трос, тянущий их вверх. — Я думал, они шутили про ветер, — Джон опустил голову и взглянул на парня, который наблюдал за ним, слегка нахмурив брови.

— Ох, — смутился Джон — он всегда шутил, когда ему было страшно, несмотря на то, понимали его люди или нет. — Эм-м, я просто… Ве-ветер, — он неловко покрутил пальцем в воздухе, но Синий Шарф лишь поднял бровь. Джон прокашлялся и, густо покраснев, принялся наблюдать за проезжающими внизу лыжниками.

Ветер поднялся снова, и лифт затрясся, но теперь уже испугался не Джон, а Синий Шарф — из его рта вырвался удивленный резкий вдох.

Джон повернул голову и заметил, как парень потирал друг об друга замерзшие руки в перчатках. Забыв, что Синий Шарф в любом случае услышит лишь полную бессмыслицу, Джон спросил:

— Ты замерз? — парень, очевидно уловив вопросительную интонацию, поднял взгляд и, нахмурившись, склонил голову набок. — Эм-м, — протянул Джон и повернулся к нему, — твои… твои руки, — указал он на них. — Э-э, froid? Tu avez, эм-м… Да пошло оно, — не выдержал Джон, раздраженно качнул головой и, стянув варежку, полез в карман. — Вот, держи, — он протянул парню две грелки для рук. Синий Шарф посмотрел на них, растерянно моргая. — Это для рук, — объяснил Джон и показал свою грелку, которая уже была в варежке. — Или для ботинок, но на упаковке руки нарисованы, так что… — Джон пожал плечами. — Их открыть сначала надо, — сказал он, разрывая упаковку, — теперь можешь класть в перчатку, — убрав упаковку обратно в карман, Джон протянул грелку.

Синий Шарф недоуменно посмотрел на грелку, и Джон уже начал задумываться, переживет ли он падение с такой высоты, потому что большего позора он вынести не мог, как вдруг парень стянул перчатку. Нерешительно протянув длинные бледные пальцы, он взял грелку и несколько секунд изучал ее, а затем засунул в перчатку и надел ее. Покрутив перед собой руку, он сжал и разжал пальцы, а Джон с улыбкой развернул еще одну грелку и протянул парню. Тот мягко улыбнулся и взял грелку.

— Merci, — поблагодарил он, а Джон не мог понять, упадет он сейчас или взлетит.

— Эм, de rien? Точно, de rien, — пробормотал он, а Синий Шарф усмехнулся — этот смех точно будет преследовать Джона во снах. — Я, эм-м, я Джон кстати, — сказал он, указывая на себя варежкой. — Je m'appelle John, — добавил он, довольно улыбаясь, и уже мечтал похвастаться об этом Ирэн.

Парень улыбнулся и посмотрел Джону в глаза.

— Jean, — повторил он. Теперь Джон был точно уверен, что упадет. — Sherlock, — парень легонько похлопал себя по груди, и Джон расплылся в улыбке.

— Шерлок, — эхом отозвался он. Наконец-то Джон узнал его имя, хоть в его сердце он навсегда останется Синим Шарфом. — Круто. То есть, э-э-э, génial, — исправился он, и Шерлок рассмеялся. Про холодный ветер они больше не вспоминали.

***

Как оказалось, разговаривать с Шерлоком было не так уж сложно. Да, он не говорил по-английски, а французский Джона состоял из шарад, да игры в «крокодила», но их спасали улыбки и интонации, а сами они старались не зацикливаться на одних беседах. Прошло всего два дня, и большую часть времени они провели вместе, умудряясь спорить, не взирая на языковой барьер. Шерлок закатывал глаза, когда Джон приносил ему горячий шоколад с зефиром, а тот в свою очередь вспоминал все ругательства, которые только слышал, когда Шерлок выигрывал его в шахматы. Тогда Джон тащил его играть в шашки — уж в них-то он умел играть. Они также проводили много времени на улице; Шерлок скептически косился на сноуборд Джона, пока тот не обогнал его на спуске на целых 17 секунд — Джон считал. Он специально выучил, как будет на французском «17 секунд», чтобы по-настоящему насладиться победой. Шерлок дулся на него два часа, но это того стоило.

Друзья Джона быстро привыкли к Шерлоку. Ирэн иногда устраивала с ним перепалки на беглом французском, и Джон стал бы ревновать, если бы не увидел, как часто Шерлок бросал на него взгляды и мягко улыбался. К счастью, Молли и Мэри приходили на помощь и оттаскивали Ирэн от Шерлока. Мэри смущала его каждый раз, когда, уходя, оборачивалась через плечо и заговорщически подмигивала. Майку сначала было все равно, но потом Шерлок одолжил ему свой набор для полировки, и этого хватило, чтобы переманить Майка на свою сторону. Он без остановки восхищался и все повторял: «Этот набор стоит по 100 фунтов за штуку!» и «Да с такими лыжами мне зеркало не нужно!» и следовал за ними везде, но Джон не возражал.

Ведь он и сам считал, что Шерлок был потрясающим.

— Да, а за экзамен по анатомии я получил 94 балла, — Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, когда они спрыгнули с лифта на вершине горы. — Еще не все результаты вывесили, но если вспомнить нашу группу, думаю, я — один из лучших. Что хорошо, ведь профессор анатомии в следующем семестре ведет еще один курс, а я уже заработал себе авторитет, — они направились к их любимому спуску. Ну, по крайней мере, Джон считал, что это их любимый спуск, ведь Шерлок часто его сюда приводил. Сам Шерлок улыбнулся, что было всегда, стоило Джону начать болтать.

Джон знал, что Шерлок его не понимает, но ему легче было говорить — это успокаивало его нервы, которые комом сворачивали горло, стоило ему оказаться рядом с Шерлоком. Холмс был хорошим слушателем — он кивал и смеялся в нужные моменты.

— Учебник для этого курса стоит 60 фунтов. Где я найду на него деньги, ума не приложу. Наверное, придется взять дополнительные часы, а мне так надоело варить эти мятные мокко, этот запах ничем не вымоешь. Мне три раза надо ходить в душ, иначе я пахну, как мятная конфета, — недовольно проворчал он. Шерлок засмеялся, и Джон не смог не улыбнуться ему в ответ. — Так что, — он поправил шапку и ухмыльнулся, — надрать тебе задницу еще раз?

Шерлок закатил глаза и, покачав головой, поправил перчатки, а Джон вставил ботинки в сноуборд.

Выпрямившись, Джон одарил Шерлока сияющей улыбкой. Тот едва успел кинуть на него подозрительный взгляд, как Джон спрыгнул с горы и устремился вниз.

— Allons-y! — заорал он. Хоть для чего-то сгодились его любимые марафоны Доктора Кто. Джон на полной скорости летел вниз, огибая неспешно едущих лыжников. Он уже приближался к повороту и, увидев деревья, начал сбавлять скорость, как вдруг услышал крик, раздавшийся откуда-то издалека.

— ДЖОН!

Он повернулся и успел увидеть несущегося на него лыжника — спортсмен врезался в него, со всей силой ударив в плечо, и Джона отбросило влево. Перед глазами пронеслись вспышки белого и зеленого, в воротнике почему-то стало холодно, серое небо будто исказилось, а потом мир вокруг почернел.

***

В раю было очень удобно; когда Джон вспомнил, как управлять рукой, пальцы нащупали мягкие простыни. Понадобилось больше времени, чтобы открыть глаза — веки нехотя распахнулись, но, как оказалось, это была плохая идея. Яркий свет ослепил глаза, и в голову тут же ударила острая боль. Джон застонал, отчего голова заболела еще сильней, но потом услышал непонятное шуршание и повернулся на звук.

Шерлок сидел на стуле возле стены, положив подбородок на ладонь. Увидев Джона, Шерлок широко открыл глаза. Он снял куртку, и теперь был только в штанах, да в узком черном джемпере с красно-белой эмблемой на груди. Джон снова застонал и повернул лицо к потолку.

— Конечно, — проворчал он, медленно моргая, поднял руку и нащупал бинт вокруг головы. — Конечно же, ты все видел.

Шерлок усмехнулся, и Джон с улыбкой повернулся к нему, хоть такое маленькое движение и причиняло боль.

— Ты мог и не оставаться, — сказал он. Шерлок опустил глаза. — В смысле тебе наверняка есть чем заняться в канун Рождества, а не сидеть в… А где мы? — Джон огляделся и быстро понял, что они находились в травмпункте для лыжников, который находился у подножия горы. 

— _Боже!_ — взвыл Джон, хватаясь за голову, пытаясь сдержать накатившую волну боли. Вздохнув, он опустил руки на кровать и посмотрел в потолок. — Какой позор, — пробормотал он. — Клянусь, я хорошо катаюсь, — добавил он и взглянул на Шерлока — тот улыбнулся. — Так что, когда будешь рассказывать друзьям про отпуск, будь добр, не упоминай всего этого… Если ты вообще кому-то обо мне рассказывать захочешь, — Джон пожал плечом, чувствуя, как подкрадывается волнение. — Да, вряд ли захочешь. Может, расскажешь им про чокнутого английского парня, который ходил за тобой всю неделю, забавный выйдет рассказ. Я ведь даже не знаю, когда ты уезжаешь, — он нахмурился и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот тоже сдвинул брови. — Я так и не спросил. Эм-м, quand… quand tu… Черт, как там будет «уезжать»? Эм-м…

Шерлок рассмеялся, громко и совсем не к месту, а Джон зажмурился от головной боли.

— Знаю, мой французский отвратителен, — раздраженно пробурчал он и, сощурив глаза, метнул взгляд на хихикающего парня, — и незачем…

— Не в этом дело, — усмехнулся Шерлок и покачал головой, а Джон недоуменно нахмурился.

— Так, а в чем тогда… — он запнулся и с открытым ртом посмотрел на Шерлока, который перестал смеяться и уставился в пол. — Ты… — Джон поднялся на кровати. — Ты… ты говоришь _по-английски_?

Шерлок взглянул на него и стал теребить свои пальцы.

— Да, — тихо признался он, и Джон фыркнул, откинувшись на подушки.

— Вот дерьмо, — выдохнул Джон, закрывая глаза и пряча лицо в ладонях. — Я так сильно ударился головой?

— Очень сильно, — ответил Шерлок с чертовым британским _акцентом_ , — но я правда говорю по-английски.

Джон открыл глаза и уставился на него.

— Что, прости?! — воскликнул он, пытаясь сесть, но затем откинулся обратно, шипя от боли.

— Осторожно! — Шерлок подскочил к нему и, положив руку на плечо, заставил лечь. — Доктор сказал, у тебя может быть сотрясение.

— Ты… Ты все это время умел говорить на английском?! — не унимался Джон, злобно выпучив глаза.

— Нет, я перенял твои навыки за эти три дня, — огрызнулся Шерлок, а потом вздохнул. — Да, я умею говорить по-английски, — в который раз пробормотал он. У Шерлока хотя бы хватило совести напустить на себя виноватый вид, но Джону было мало.

— Какого _черта_ , Шерлок?! — крикнул он, и Шерлок замахал руками, опасливо поглядывая на дверь.

— Джон, успокойся! — пригрозил ему Шерлок, но Джон увернулся от его рук.

— Я тебе успокоюсь! — разошелся он. Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул. — Ты позволил мне целых три дня строить из себя идиота, а я еще должен успокоиться!

— Так получилось! — шикнул Шерлок и наклонился вперед, понизив голос. — Я просто… Обычно так легче, — тихо сказал он и начал ходить туда-сюда возле кровати Джона, запустив руку в волосы. — Я… Мои родители — французы, — начал Шерлок. — Они переехали в Англию, когда я был еще маленький, но… Они никогда не говорили по-английски _свободно_ , понимаешь? — его дыхание ускорилось, а движения стали резкими и отрывистыми. — Поэтому они говорят на английском только при необходимости, а я и мой брат хорошо на нем говорим, и… Люди не пристают ко мне, когда слышат, что я — француз! — взмолился Шерлок и развернулся к Джону. — Они поговорят немножко, но когда понимают, что я не говорю на английском, разворачиваются и уходят.

— Но ты говоришь по-английски, — сухо заметил Джон, а Шерлок открыл рот, не в силах ничего сказать.

— Д-да, но…

— Так ты солгал.

— Нет! — возразил Шерлок и подался вперед. — Я… Может, не нарочно, но…

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — спросил Джон, пораженно качая головой. — Было столько времени, и ты ни разу…

— Я хотел, я правда хотел, — не прекращал оправдываться Шерлок, и Джон так хотел поверить ему и его умоляющим серым глазам, — но я… я не знал, как. Как объяснить _такое_?

— Даже не знаю, — съязвил Джон и с наигранным любопытством посмотрел на него. — Видишь ли, я этого сейчас и жду.

Шерлок открыл рот и тут же закрыл, а затем уставился в свои дрожащие руки, вцепившиеся в поручень кровати. 

— Я… Я не люблю… людей, — медленно сказал он, глядя на Джона из-под ресниц. — Они меня раздражают. Все люди. Все время. Поэтому, когда ты в первый раз со мной заговорил, я думал, ты мне не понравишься, — Шерлок поморщился и неловко пожал плечами, но Джон кивнул, ведь, по крайней мере, это он мог понять. — Мне никогда никто не нравится, — продолжил он, сжимая пальцами поручень. — И я не думал… Я тебя не… не предвидел.

— Не предвидел? — повторил Джон, думая, стоит ли ему обижаться или нет, а Шерлок прислонил одну руку ко рту.

— На каждый случай у меня есть план, — мягко сказал он, качая головой, и посмотрел на Джона. — Представь себе каждую возможность, каждую проблему и каждое ее решение. Даже у моих запасных планов есть запасные планы, — Шерлок слабо усмехнулся, но выглядел он разбитым, а глаза непонятно сверкали на свету. — Но у меня не оказалось плана для этого. Для тебя, — выдохнул он, дернув плечами. — Я… Я не ожидал, что ты мне понравишься, — Шерлок снова взглянул на свои трясущиеся пальцы и подступил к кровати, — и я знаю… Знаю, что это кошмарное оправдание и что я должен был рассказать тебе все, но… к тому моменту ты нравился мне слишком сильно, — Шерлок сглотнул, и Джон взглядом проследил за его кадыком. У него самого комом в горле встали слова, которые могли остаться тайной, а могли и выйти наружу. — Я знаю, что это было неправильно, — голос Шерлока сорвался на шепот, а взгляды их встретились, — и ты, наверное, думаешь, что я психопат, но… — он судорожно выдохнул, закрыл глаза, а руки сами взлетели к непослушным кудрям. — Не знаю, — тихо сказал Шерлок, качая головой, — я не знаю, что делаю, или что пытаюсь сказать, но что я знаю точно… Я никогда раньше не испытывал такого чувства.

У Джона сбило дыхание, а сердце подскочило, и сколько бы Джон не злился, сколько бы не ругал самого себя, он не мог оторвать взгляд от глаз Шерлока — серо-голубых, таких же, как и всегда.

— Я не думал даже, что _могу_ так чувствовать, — продолжил Шерлок, — и в каком-то смысле этого достаточно, — он оторвал взгляд от Джона и сделал шаг назад к двери. Внезапный укол паники в груди Джона стал для него ответом на все вопросы. — Просто знать, что это возможно. Даже если… Даже если ты никогда… Если мы не…

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Шерлок остановился, поднял голову и удивленно моргнул.

— Твой… вопрос? — промямлил он, и Джон кивнул, устраиваясь поудобней.

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — пояснил он. Шерлок нахмурился и обежал взглядом лицо Джона, будто искал хоть какую-то логику в его словах.

— Я… В пятницу, но…

— А потом куда ты едешь? — не унимался Джон, стараясь ничего не выдать голосом.

— Домой, — осторожно сказал Шерлок, — в Лондон. У меня квартира возле колледжа.

— И какой у тебя колледж? — спросил Джон. Шерлок нахмурился еще сильней.

— Имперский. Зачем… — он шагнул вперед, но Джон перебил его.

— Просто проверяю, — сказал он и, сжав простыни, поднял на него взгляд. — Мне не очень нравятся отношения на расстоянии, — с теплой улыбкой добавил он. Шерлок широко раскрыл глаза и замер.

— Постой, ты… Ты что… Правда? — не верил он, подступая ближе к Джону. — Ты… Ты не злишься?

— О, я в ярости, — заверил его Джон, и Шерлок поджал губы, — но в то же время… Во всем этом есть смысл. В том, что ты сделал. Очень и очень странный смысл, — Джон покачал головой, а Шерлок улыбнулся и, закусив губу, опустил глаза. — Не знаю, — пожал плечами Джон, — может, я просто под кайфом от осознания того, что мне больше не придется сажать зарядку на телефоне этими переводчиками.

Шерлок засмеялся и покачал головой.

— Думаю, это обезболивающее, — Джон нахмурился, а Шерлок продолжал довольно улыбаться. — Ты просыпался до этого. Несколько раз. Врачи дали тебе что-то от боли, и ты стал… странно себя вести.

— Странно? — в животе Джона снова забурлило волнение и ужас, стоило Шерлоку кивнуть. 

— Ты разговаривал. Бормотал то, да сё. Ты очень восхищался моим шарфом, — Шерлок поднял бровь, и Джон застонал, откинулся на подушки и закрыл рукой глаза. Шерлок усмехнулся и облокотился на кровать. Открыв глаза, Джон увидел его улыбающееся лицо.

— Заткнись, — рыкнул он, и Шерлок расплылся в улыбке.

— Я ничего не говорил.

— У тебя все в глазах читается, — недовольно произнес Джон, и Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Ты и о них говорил, — ухмыльнулся он. Джон жалобно заскулил и закрыл подушкой лицо. — Еще чуть-чуть и это были бы стихи. Ну, то, что я понял из твоего бормотания.

— Убей меня, — взмолился Джон, вжимаясь лицом в подушку. Шерлок со смехом ее выхватил, заполучив в награду презрительный взгляд Джона. — Мне больше нравилось, когда ты был французом, — проворчал он. Шерлок улыбнулся.

— T’es mignon quand tu rougis*, — ответил он и провел пальцем по щеке Джона. Тому повезло, что его не подсоединили к кардиомонитору, иначе машина бы просто взорвалась.

— Хотя знаешь, что, — прочистил горло Джон, — нам, наверное, лучше говорить по-английски.

Шерлок улыбнулся, а глаза его опасно засверкали.

— На публике, — уточнил он. Нет, Джон точно приложился головой так, что ему все мерещится — это единственное объяснение.

Джон сглотнул, а Шерлок лишь только усугубил ситуацию, опустив взгляд на его шею. Джон возвел глаза к потолку, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох.

— Господи боже, — Шерлок засмеялся, и Джон покачал головой. Дверь в палату открылась, и вошел улыбающийся доктор.

— Здравствуйте! — поприветствовал мужчина с сильным шотландским акцентом, сжимающий в руках папку. Шерлок отступил к подножью кровати, и врач подошел ближе. — Приятно видеть вас снова в сознании. Мы получили ваши сканы, — сказал он, переворачивая страницы. — Все хорошо. Если вы готовы, можете идти.

Джон кивнул и слабо улыбнулся.

— Да, пожалуй.

— Пожалуй, или вы точно готовы? — спросил он, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. — Если не уверены, можете остаться здесь, проблем нет. Всяко лучше, чем набивать шишки, — заверил доктор, но Джон мотнул головой.

— Нет, я уверен, — доктор недоверчиво вздернул бровь, и Джон улыбнулся. — Голова все еще болит, — он дотронулся пальцами до бинта, — но головокружения я не чувствую.

— Ну, и отлично! — солнечно улыбнулся доктор, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на Джона. — Я разберусь с выпиской. Можете снять, когда пожелаете, — он кивнул на бинт. — Забинтовывать не надо, достаточно просто держать в чистоте. Ваш друг говорит, что вы учитесь на врача, так что, наверное, и сами все знаете, — доктор указал папкой на Шерлока — тот улыбнулся и покраснел, не поднимая взгляда на Джона.

— Да, понял, — кивнул Джон.

— Хорошо, и впредь будьте аккуратней там, — доктор указал на окно, за которым виднелась гора. — Чтоб я вас здесь больше не видел! — беззлобно пригрозил он, и Джон улыбнулся, махнув на прощание, когда тот закрывал дверь.

— Надо и правда быть аккуратнее, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон откинул одеяло. — Не будем кататься день или два.

— Почему? — ухмыльнулся Джон и подошел к стулу, на котором лежала его куртка, а рядом стояли ботинки. — Устал проигрывать?

— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок. — Ты чуть сотрясение не заработал. _Кто-то_ же должен за тобой присматривать.

— Тебе не за _мной_ присматривать надо, — ответил Джон и надел куртку, устремляясь к двери. — Посмотрим, что сделает Ирэн, когда узнает, что ты — не француз, — Шерлок побледнел, а Джон рассмеялся. Всю дорогу к кафе его смех не смолкал, несмотря на все уговоры Шерлока.

**Author's Note:**

> *"T’es mignon quand tu rougis" = "Ты милый, когда злишься"


End file.
